Romance of Elsanna
by ecnatsnoc
Summary: one shots of the stories about Elsa and Anna, these stories are connected but not in time line orderly. school,modern AU.
1. Chapter 1 cooking

_**Cooking**_ rating T.

I post these stories in a random order, the stories are connected to each other. one day their may be some which will not be,or may be I will post the unconnected in a new entry. This is like a experiment to me actually,I got a lot to learn here. So,my apology if I do things wrong here.

Saturday afternoon, coming back to her apartment from part-time job, Anna feels excited to see her girl friend Elsa. She pushes open the door and smells the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. she smiles, the thought Elsa is cooking so diligently makes her wonder about things always.

The queen from the time of high school now at home cooking for me! How strange! She thinks. yes, after Anna and Elsa took this apartment, Elsa started to act like a little wife, she is cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry while Anna is doing some part time jobs so they could live in their little nest as comfortable as their power could manage. Sure, Elsa's parents are very rich and powerful people who brought this apartment for their only daughter and Anna's parents could support their child's life too. But the girls decided to use the least of theirs money possible. they already could cross the rent off the list, they could handle the rest.

Anna leans on the frame of the kitchen door. Elsa now is pouring some red wine in the pot. Anna watches at her, Elsa is so focused on her cooking she doesn't notice someone is there with her, she is wearing a light yellow apron over her blouse and knee length green dress, the same colour kitten heels. The way she dose her cooking is so glamorous and enchanting that Anna finds herself paralyzed for a while.

Then Elsa draws the bottle up to her mouth and lifts her head up to sip the wine. Anna sees Elsa's little moist tongue first touches the nozzle once to sample it, then her pink sweet lips pursed against the nozzle, she takes a small sip. She looks so hot! Anna gulps.

Then looks like Elsa assesses the dish she is making could use some more wine, she pours more in the pot. Anna steals forward to stand behind Elsa before she warps her arms around her waist. Elsa shrieks almost dropping the thing in her hand. Then she feels the familiar soft touch of her lover and the reassuring breath and it immediately calms her down. "Anna, when do you come back." she put down the bottle, turns to face Anna, a big smile on her rosy cheeks, her arms around Anna's neck.

"I just got here, saw you cooking." Anna smiles back, giving Elsa a tight hug. Elsa playfully glowers at Anna, says" you scared me, you little naughty." Anna grins, replies,"so, what are you making today."

Elsa's smile goes wider, "it is **bœuf à la Bourguignonne**." The younger girl looks in the pot, the beef dices are simmering in the red wine with some other ingredients that Anna could not make out. "so, it's beef." she didn't know how that is different from any other beef dishes. Elsa senses there is some indifference in Anna's voice.

Elsa raises her eyebrows, she feels hurt a little. She has spent a lot of time to prepare this do this she asked her mother and Mrs Gerda how to cook this thing,then got all the ingredients, cleaned them, cut them, got them ready, then spent hours to stew the beef and constantly checked it in case anything went wrong just so Anna could have a really good dinner after her long day job. The ungrateful little thing! She pursed her lips slightly,"you don't like it? Then you might want to eat the bread in the refrigerator for dinner."

Anna grimaces, knowing that she has said something stupid again. "No, No, I mean ,Yes, I like it. Of course I like it. I would love to eat anything that you make me." Anna quickly says, very apologetically and very seriously. She would even eat poison if Elsa gives it to her.

Elsa chuckles, Anna always knows how to make her happy. Besides she couldn't really let Anna eat the bread, the redhead is the one who's making money in this house. Then she hears Anna ask again," what is in it. It smells so good." Elsa turns her body a little to look into the pot, says," the beef of course and there are carrots, mushrooms, pearl onions, the beef dices is simmered in red burgundy at low heat for a long while first and larded,there is also mint, thyme and something else.I hope it's OK now."

Then she turns back to face Anna, "do you want to sample it first?"she asks. "yes, please."Anna couldn't say no, could she.

Elsa carefully dips the ladle in the pot and spoons some contents from the pot. First she draws the ladle to her lips to test the heat and blows it cooler, finding it should be okay, she puts it to Anna's lips, "careful, it's a little hot."

During this whole time since she gets there, Anna's arms never let go Elsa's waist, seeing her so tenderly and lovingly spoon and test the soup before offering it to her makes her love Elsa even more if that's possible. Now Elsa's gorgeous face is so close, her unbearably loving eyes looking at Anna eagerly, Anna looks at the ladle and leans froward to take it between her lips. It is a bit hot. Anna winces a little. But all in all, it is delicious. And Elsa just tasted it before. It makes it the best flavor in the world. "it is great."

Elsa looks at her,smiling alluringly. There is something in her eyes that Anna could not quiet understand. It is mesmerizing. Anna kisses the blonde and the blonde kisses her back, letting Anna hold her tight.

A whole minute passes before Elsa finally brokes away from their kiss with her enchanting smile still on her face. Anna looks around the kitchen then casually asks,"where do you learn how to do all this." "well, I asked my mom, she used to make me this. And there is some red wine left over which is not very good so I decided to use it in the dish. Mrs Gerda helped too. She is really good at cooking, she's always giving me some good advice."

"And what are these." Anna points at the plates which have something like a chunk of peanut butter in them with some dressing over it. "they are Foie gras. I got them from home."Elsa says lightly. "Foie what?" Anna gets confused. Elsa couldn't help but giggle," it is goose's liver."

Since Elsa started to learn how to cook, her ambitions are growing fast. First she would learn the very basic things of the kitchen work then she started to cook some thing more difficult and now she's obsessed with french cuisine and she'd always make some dishes that Anna couldn't even pronounce, Elsa likes the french dishes' light subtle refined taste and flavor.

"Wow, that is awesome."Anna replies, but doesn't really know what to expect."And what's the dessert."

The blonde girl smiles shrewdly, her face lighted up,"I made chocolate mousse today." "Oh, I l-o-v-e you Elsa."Anna shouts happily, she couldn't get enough of chocolate, recently Elsa loves to bake those exquisite french cookies and pastries and other confections, but chocolate is always their favourite.

Elsa flashes her a grin."you just wait, dinner will be ready soon." Then turns to the stove again,"how is your work today."

"Oh, you are gonna be proud of me, today I didn't drop one single cup at work, but Merida made a mess. She poured a cup of coffee on the lousy Hans's head. It was hilarious." Anna bursts into laughter." you should see how angry Hans was."

The mental picture of Merida dropping a cup of hot coffee on Hans's head makes Elsa laugh too. But being a demure girl, she just laughs quietly."that sounds fun, Anna Will you please set the table."

"Sure." the redhead replies and starts to put on the table mat and forks and knives."do we need some candle and liquor?" The younger girl asks slyly across the room, she looks at blonde and she replies somewhat coyly," I love that. Maybe some music too." Anna thinks she hear the blonde giggle under her breath.

...

Now, everything is ready, the lights switched off, candles lighted on, soft music floating around the room, delicate food on the table, and most of all the gorgeous Elsa is sitting across the table smiling at her. ' This is so beautiful ' Anna sighs inwardly.

Elsa looks at the redhead, 'she has being staring at me. Does she know that makes her look funny? But she also looks so very very adorable.' Elsa tears her eyes away from Anna, blushing ,says, "just eat your dinner."

"Yeah, I will."Anna looked at the blonde intently, the supposed to be spoiled girl actually went through all the troubles to just make dinner for her. If this isn't love then she doesn't know anything could be. The happiness and bliss fill her chest," I just want to say, I feel so lucky that I could eat the food you made for me."

Anna's voice gets tender and softer. Elsa looks up at Anna, their eyes meet, "I feel lucky I have you to cook for."

"So you will cook for me everyday."

"one look, one word from you.I will cook for you at every meal."

They smile at each other. Nothing needs to be said again.


	2. Chapter 2 bring her home

I definitely didn't expect this story to go this long when I was plotting it, it just went that way.

I always want to draw some cute scenarios about these two girls and this is the one I find the most difficult. Anna making Elsa cry deliberately. They could have all sorts of fight. But I just couldn't seem to picture Anna being that mean. Anna is too kind and nice to do things like that. I tried to fix it in so many ways, and finally I think I've found it. Well, at least, I can go with that. I hope this scenario looks cute, I thought it's cute. But I may be wrong.

And, the privious chapter, I realize it's kinda similar at some level with a fiction I read at this site and love very much , maybe I subconsciously put those ideas in my story, or we just happened to hit the same idea. Anyway, I hope I can make the stories more me-ish with the coming chapters.

* * *

 **Bring her home** _rating T_

So, it all happened when no one would expected things would go this far. It's during the first two months since Anna and Elsa shared a apartment outside the campus...

"ah, well, my princess, I am sorry, but you're the one who betrayed her girlfriend first. " the red head girl seemed a little mad at her girlfriend. The blond girl ,cornered against the wall, looked irritated too, she glowered back at the younger girl before her. "I told you, I never betrayed you. Belle and I were just talking. "

"Not according to Rapunzel, she said you two were having lunch together,she touched your hand and you let her." Anna started to talk aloud.

"Belle's just being nice, and she is your friend first, I know her because of you. But If that offended you, I am sorry." Elsa started to speak sheepishly.

"it doesn't matter, you broke our agreement." She grinned impishly and took a step toward Elsa who now was a little scared.

~EA~

Just before they got back to their apartment, there was this small party in the campus, and both Anna and Elsa were there. Now Elsa was with Anna's friends, out of no where Ursula called on Anna and offer her a drink that Ursula just made.

"so, what is it?" she asked looking at Ursula and her friend Gothel. Ursula and Grothel weren't exactly Anna's friends. They were two of Elsa's followers in high school, friends of Elsa's so to speak. Ursula was not very happy about Elsa became Anna's girlfriend, but she didn't dare to openly spite Anna for Elsa's sake. This didn't mean she wouldn't trick Anna when she has the chance.

Ursula give a over-exaggerated happy face, "I'm glad you ask, this is my latest invention , I called it ambrosse. I know I haven't been very nice to you and your friends for a while." She shared a secret smile with Gothel,and continued, "But you must forgive me, because the good book says forgiving is good deed. Besides, you are now officially Elsa's girlfriend, for her sake, we must be friend too. So, I made you my famous cocktail for you."

Anna didn't know what good book she was referring to or where did she pike up that sentence, but she agreed that forgiveness is good. Ursula was right,they should be nice to each other for Elsa's sake. Maybe Ursula really wanted to make a change. Then Anna would be more than happy to support her.

"wow, thanks Ursula." She picked up the drink, But it looked kind eerie, Anna hesitated. She wished she could drink with her friends.

"You're not afraid of it, are you. You wouldn't reject my peace offering." Ursula put on a sad face.

"No, No, I just, admire it before I drink it." Anna was too nice to admit that "your cocktail is spooky". Then she took a big draught.

Ursula smirked, beside her Gothel smirked too."Oh, little Anna, you really are the most kind person on earth as Elsa always said."

The drink was burning Anna's mouth, but she's glad to hear Ursula say such nice thing especially when Ursula mentioned her dearest Elsa.

"wow, it's strong and tasty, so, I guess I will see you around." she smiled at them before she waved and left.

~EA~

Elsa started to vaguely realize what Anna was about to do. Anna had being acting strangely since they were back.

Anna, her sweet Anna,the most gentle and respectful person Elsa had known was not her anymore suddenly. She's not warm, tender and kind, but rough and audacious like a philanderer, a libertine. The way she talked, the way she treated even her was rude and impudent. She picked up a fight just because she and belle were drinking together at the party.

The redheaded grabbed Elsa's wrists when Elsa rose her hands to defend herself, she pleaded, "Anna, please, let's just talk. I will tell you everything happened between me and belle."

But Anna seemed enjoying this moment than to listen to Elsa's imploring. "Then talk, I am listening." She started to push Elsa on the wall, and the older girl was not as strong as the red head, her back was pressed on it, hands above her head. Anna smirked smugly at her achievement.

Elsa was overwhelmed by the mix feelings of humiliation and resentment, embarrassment. They ran through her whole body and soon a storm of grievance was taking charge. Tears started to gather in her eyes. How could you do this to me,Anna? Did I misjudge you. Is this your true nature?

"Are you crying? Oh, Elsa dear, you look not a bit less charming and beautiful than any other time. Can I kiss you?" She leaned forward to kiss Elsa, but Elsa let out a whimper turning her face to hide from her. Then she scowled at the red head.

"wow, you are really angry now, what are you gonna do, sue me?" She sneered.

It just aggravated Elsa's rage, in her soft voice,she snapped as severe as she could, " Fine! You hard-hearted little brat! Maybe I wouldn't sue you, but I can tell your mother that...you...you raped me!"

Even in the confusion state from Ursula's strange drink, Anna was still appalled by the idea of R-A-P-I-N-G Elsa. That will be the most abominable crime. Anna would never do that.

Elsa and Anna's parents knew that the two girls were dating each other and although they lived under the same roof now, they did admonish the girls to be patient and reserved about sex. Up til now Elsa still wouldn't let Anna sleep in her room. And Anna respected that very deferentially.

Elsa's rage somehow subsided a little by the fear that she just inspired in the redheaded.

Then Anna grinned again,"That's a lie, you wouldn't do that."

The blond girl pursed her rosy lips as she humphed. "watch me!" Then she took the chance when Anna was distracted to free herself and ran for her room fast like a frightened deer. Anna was a little lost, what just happened.

~EA~

The other day, when Anna got up from bed, the apartment was quiet. And Elsa wasn't anywhere to be found. Usually Elsa will be up earlier and wait for her to make breakfast together.

From a good sleep her head became clear, Anna's memory gradually came back to her mind, last night, she did something and Elsa was crying. Crap! What had happened? she could't remember all of them now, but she was accusing Elsa for something about belle, and then she just made her so upset and still tried to kiss her crap!

She suddenly felt horrible with herself. What have you done Anna!

For a whole day Anna had been looking everywhere for Elsa, she called her on her cellphone which was no answering, went to her classroom there she wasn't in, asked anyone that may know Elsa from whom she didn't find any clue.

Anna's friends were worried about her, she was pining away,

Rapunzel tenderly touched Anna's back, "What did you do making her so mad at you." "what did I do? You mean what did I not do. I was so impertinent to her,I made her cry and I tried to kiss her forcibly... I was despicable! And now, she is avoiding me." Anna whinged into her arms. .

"you really did that? Oh, I never would imagine, you were always so tender around her!" Merida found it absurd, for what she knew, Anna would be the last person to treat Elsa with no other manner but mean.

"Meri, don't you need to have some more crackers." Mulan dragged Merida away from Anna, "Don't worry Anna, you and Elsa will be fine. Maybe she is mad now but she will come round."

"Yes, Anna, you and Elsa are so devoted to each other. Nothing is gonna break that." Belle added. The guilt was about to devour the red head, How did you get so jealous of belle last night and you should always know, Elsa would never cheat on you.

"I just hope Elsa will at least know how sorry I am."

The girls wanted to help, but could do nothing except tried cheering her up. When Anna headed back towards home, the only thought kept her busy was wishing she never did what she did yesterday night. It drove her crazy. Suddenly she thought maybe now Elsa is home, she would give me a chance to apologize to her, she knows how much I love her and she loves me too. I know she does. This thought was like a shot of adrenalin, Anna's whole person was lighted up. her heart flew back home.

Anna ran as fast as she could to her apartment. "Elsa, are you there, I am sorry..." She pushed open the door and saw there sat on the couch a brown hair beautiful woman. "mother, why...are you here?"

Her mother, Iduna, sighed heavily, said, "Elsa had come to my place today." she looked at her daughter intently, "and she told me something that makes profoundly worried."

Anna's heart first rejoiced at the news and then sank again. If Elsa told my mother the thing happened yesterday, she would be furious. The red head stole a look at her mother. Iduna looked very grave.

"So, what did Elsa say to you, mother." she asked gingerly as she closed the door and moved inside the room, preparing for the reproach to come. She hoped her mother would berate her badly, that would make her feel better.

Iduna turned a little to face Anna squarely, "she didn't say things clearly, but she did mention something that suggested that you had made some very inappropriate behaviors on her." She now looked deeply disappointed as well as indignant.

"Elsa came to my house this morning, awww... poor girl, I can tell that she'd start to cry at any minute but she just wouldn't let her tears out. From what she had said to me I have to guess you even tried to...force yourself on her against her will!... Did you?" She looked at her daughter very severely and reprimandingly.

Anna felt morbidly embarrassed and shamed, she didn't tried to force herself on Elsa ever. She respected Elsa's chastity completely. But the thought hit her, you did those things last night, You made her cry. Is that any way to treat your girlfriend? It's bad enough already! Her whole face turned crimson.

Seeing Anna's reaction, Iduna took she was right about her assumption. "Ughhh….Anna what were you thinking? How could you do such thing to her. I know that girl likes you so very much, but that doesn't give you the right to take advantage of her. Instead, you should respect and cherish her for the affection she has for you."

Her mother's words just guilty-tripped Anna even more. She vehemently rebuked herself inward. The scarlet on her face reached to her neck. Mother is right,I am a stinker, I hurt Elsa, the girl who probably loves me more than anyone will. Ugh...I am a horrible person.

"Yes, mother, you absolutely right, I feel so terrible about what I did. You can't make me feel more shamed than I did myself." her head flopped on her chest.

Iduna was still mad at her daughter but she said: "right now Elsa is at my house, if, you are ready to say your sorry to her and promise you will never let the same thing happen again, then we could just go to there and you could take her back." she stared at her daughter's happy face,"I care about this girl very much, if I ever heard one bad word about you from her. You will be in so much trouble, young lady!"

~EA~

When they arrived, Anna followed her mother into the drawing room, there was Elsa. She curled in the corner of the sofa, her eyes were red. She didn't seem to notice someone was in the house.

Iduna gave her daughter a look, Anna tentatively get close to Elsa and lower herself beside her, "hi, Elsa." she called her name softly, but Elsa payed no attention.

The red head continued," I know, I had done something really bad to you, I don't know what came over me, I just, I never meant to hurt you like that. You're probably still very mad at me and You are right. I am very bad. I didn't expect you to forgive me this easily, but i hope you could give the chance to prove how much I care about you. Please, Elsa. Will you say something?" Her voice was broken, her eyes got moist.

Although Elsa still didn't move, her eyes were getting wet again. She moved her body away from Anna a little petulantly.

The red head, saddened further, dropped her head, not knowing what to do. Her tears started blurring her sight.

Iduna sighed slightly. She walked to sit next to Elsa, hold Elsa's slim figure in her arms, patted her back soothingly and coaxed in a soft voice, "sweetie, you have been here all day now, why don't you come and help me make dinner. I am hungry, I believe you two are as well." she said "you two" when she looked at Anna.

Elsa obeyed, she stood up, not looking at Anna. The lady of the house said to Anna too," Anna, you could do something too." she gave Anna some instructions. Anna followed listlessly.

They made their dinner in silence, only Iduna occasionally asked the blond or the red head some this or that questions, which both of them answered half-heartedly.

Dinner was served, Iduna proposed they both say something thankful to someone they felt like to. She said first,"I will thank the lord for giving me the house and the food. And for giving me My two beautiful girls." she smiled,"who is next? Anna, How about you."

Anna was unnerved by this heavy atmosphere around the was snapped out of her trance, "Uh, well, I...I will thank this girl who was nothing but unconditionally affectionate to me. She wakes me up for school everyday, help me with my school work. she cooks food for me, even does laundry for me. But I am an ungrateful person, I don't deserve the things she had done for me." she cried at the last words.

Elsa was crying too. Iduna rolled her eyes. Youths! "that was good, Anna, seeing what Elsa did for you, it's the first step to amend what you've done. Elsa dear, would you say something."

Elsa gulped, then she said in a low voice,"I want to thank you, Mrs. Iduna for the dinner. And for letting me stay here."

"of course, darling. So, shall we eat." Then she started to pass out the food to the two girls and they eat quietly.

After dinner, Iduna gave all of them a piece of chocolate cake. Elsa and Anna ate their own piece sitting next to either side of Iduna. When that was over too. There was nothing left to do. Looking at these two girls,she knew, she have to help.

She stretched one hand to put a tress of Elsa's blond hair back her head, "Elsa, I know, Anna had done you wrong, there was no argue of that, but I hope you would think about you two really carefully, if you find in your heart you still care bout Anna which I believe you do. I beseech you to give her one more chance. But if you don't, I would understand, and I will always be your friend. OK?" she smiled warmly at Elsa who looked back at her shocked.

Elsa had never pictured a life without Anna. She turned to look at the red head who was also deeply scared by her mother's words.

Elsa felt like once again she found the Anna she knew, the Anna who cared her more than the world. Who would be so terrified even if Elsa just frowned a bit.

"so, do you think you could forgive her for this time?" Iduna asked very tenderly.

Like a eternity, Anna looked at Elsa when she finally nodded her head slightly and Anna suddenly felt like a huge stone was gone from her chest. The happiness was coming so sharp, she felt her heart was about to explode.

"I am so glad dear. I think you two should get back to your place now. Unless, Elsa you want to stay here for a while?"

Anna took few steps closer to Elsa, begged,"Elsa dear, shall we…. go home?" she tried to took Elsa's hand. Elsa didn't reject.

"Anna, why don't you wait outside, Elsa and I will be out soon and I will drive you home."

When Anna did as her mother instructed, The oldest woman turned to Elsa, "come here, honey," she hugged Elsa, "I know Anna sometimes can get a little reckless, if she ever be rude to you again, you let me know OK?"

Elsa nodded. "And we can punish her together, wouldn't that be fun?" Iduna joked. To Iduna's relief, Elsa finally laughed a little. Iduna stroked Elsa's hair, "Anna is waiting, shall we go now,sweetie."

~EA~

The brown hair woman took the two girls back to their place, then she hugged both of them, bade them good night. As she watched them getting back to their apartment. She thought, maybe allowing them share a same apartment too early was a bad idea. But who knows what god plans for all of us.

Then she smiled at herself then drove away.

Finally get back to their own place, Anna looked at Elsa a little timidly, the blond girl was quiet and vulnerable. The red head mustered her pluck and took Elsa's hands in hers. "Elsa dear, you don't know how happy you made me when you nod your head back at my mom's. I was so terrified you were gonna say no. yesterday night, I don't know, it was like a bad dream. I wish I can make it disappear like it never happened except I can't, but from now on, I will never hurt you and make you cry ever, ever again…I will do all I can to be the best girlfriend for you.I will love you, respect you, cherish you,I promise!"

For the first time in the night, the blond girl sobbed, "you should." Her tears started falling again. With both regret and affection bursting out from the bottom of her heart, Anna held Elsa in her arms tightly, "Yes, Yes, I should. I am so sorry. I am so sorry"….

End.


	3. Chapter 3 I finally meet you 1

This one is gonna be long, so I made it in several sections. I am thinking, maybe I could write it as one long story. I don't know.

I don't have time to recheck this chapter, I hope it doesn't have too much errors.

 _ **I finally meet you**_ _ **rating T**_

when Anna first met her, she was completely stunned. How could anybody be so glamorous and so perfect! She was definitely the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. she would love to know her. But to Anna's misfortune, not only did this girl not seem to have the mutual-interest in her, she was indifferent to Anna,she even gave her a cold shoulder, like, like she was the queen who's sitting on a lofty throne and Anna was just a worthless commoner or a pariah. In fact, people in school all called her "Elsa the Ice Queen".

~EA~

Today was the day for Anna to go to her new school—the Arendelle high. Anna used to go to the middle school in this town when she lived here with her parents two years ago before they moved to washington. She had so many friends here in Arendelle, now she was back, she could finally hang out with them again. Anna had already told her friends about her enrolling in the Arendelle high where all her friends were going to as well. Although, moving is a huge toil and they got here only two days before the new school year begains. So when she started to find her things around it's the evening before the home-coming day. She was so excited she could barely fall asleep in the night.

This was a beautiful morning, the redhead loved this town, it was quiet and it's full of colours: chartreuse, lime, olive, avocado, emerald, jade, teal, cyan, azure, aquamarine. these were the colours that she liked so profundly. She couldn't wait to start her high school life, she troted, skipped and scampered. To fully understand why you'd have to know that, for one thing, Anna was probably one of the most happy person that you could ever meet, for the other, when Anna moved to seattle after sixth grade her friends were so sorry to see her go, the reuniting of her and her friends was gonna be so bizarre.

"Now, this is it." she couldn't control her ecstasy which was about to burst through her chest. she was now standing in front of the school, the main building was an old fasion colossal grey building with two towers. These two tower with jade spire perched on the two side of the structure. The flags that beared Arendelle high's band on it are floating above the tower. there were a lot of jade flags or pennants or somethng like that with yellow strips and stars on them peppering all the front wall of the school.

It's beautiful, anna told this to herself. she started to make her way towards the grand entrance. it's high and tall it made anna title her head back to watch them with awe. And there were multicolored flamboyant banners and streamers everywhere. And the students were gathing talking and lauthing.

"This is great." Anna jumped forward.

She sprinted through the gate screaming "Nothing is in my way!". Before she realized she bumped into a very soft and cool body and extracted a very ear-catching, musical whine out of her. And whoever that was was knocked down on the lawn. And the din around was substituted by the sound of a cloud of sharp inhalings. The sudden change of behaviors of the studnets around meant Anna had done something bad.

She looked down and startled, there sat on the ground was a slender blond girl in dark green school uniform. The same uniform all the girls were wearing. black shirt with dark green sleeveless sweater and dark green long stockings, the same color skirt, black flats. And there were some books and things also on the ground which Anna guessed was originally held in this girls arms.

"Wow, this girl must be really beautiful." Anna thought to herself. From one glance of this girl's slim shoulders, willowy body, irresistably alluring long legs and her graceful posture on the ground. Anna could already tell this was the prettiest girl she had ever met.

She quickly squatted down and started talking, "sorry, sorry, I didn't see you..." Her hands stretched out to pick up the dropped books. "I was new here, so I was excited to see things around. And you are so quiet, not that this is your fault, it is my bad totally…" Then she saw the girl. And the word-vomiting was suddenly cut dead.

How could anybody be this beautiful. Anna knew this girl must be beautiful but she could never imagine she was so gorgeous as such. The redhead blinked and bulged her eyes open again. The blond was so pale in the most enchanting way with her ravishing radiant long hair. And a patch of light pink graced the girl's divine face. she had the most elegant long neck and graceful cheekbone, cutest small nose. Anna was almost paralyzed. Then Anna met these bright blue eyes. They were deep and mesmerising and they told Anna their master was deeply shocked by her clumsy intruding. The blond girl was having this whining look on her unbelievably attractive face.

"Oh, did I hurt you or did I scare you? I am so sorry, I am such a clutz…" she started talking again as some new sensation hit her. Anna thought she could smell some refreshing light fragrance, it's like iris, mint, hyacinth blend together but it's so subtle anna was'nt sure she really smelled it. And the blond girl still didn't say a word while she watched Anna talking. Then she just started kneeling on the lawn and collecting her stuff. And maybe gave Anna a miffed look.

Then a loud voice bursted out."Hey, you new girl, what do you think you are doing?"

Anna was snaped back to reality, letting the current situation sink in her mind. She saw a big girl dressed in Arendelle high uniform with hair dyed white stand next to the blond glowering at her, she took a step close to Anna while Anna quickly stood up."She must be three times the size of me." Anna thought before she stole a glance at the blonde to see the girl was looking at her too.

Blushing madly, Anna started her apologizing again,"I am so very sorry, I am beyond sorry! I didn't mean to push her down, I was just getting a little carried away by the view…."

The blond girl watched the redhead talking to her friend Ursula. Ursula was a big girl. Many times Ursula acted like a protector to her. For that she felt grateful and Ursual was one of her close friends ever since she was sent to this school. Let Ursula talk to this clumsy girl maybe isn't a bad thing, She thought.

Now, everyone's watching at them. Ursula leaned in and barked at Anna, "Look, newbie, you should really learn something around here, OK! Lesson no.1, the next time you see Elsa," she pointed at the blond girl. "you keep your eyes open and stay away. Otherwise, there will be consequnces, you understand?"

Anna's heart took a leap, "The blonde's name's Elsa? it's just as beautiful as the girl per sec.

she lifted her head to look at the big girl's big face. Oh, Elsa was the most beautiful creature in the wold and this was the ugliest. Ursula'face is big, her teech were white and sharp. Anna thought the action Ursula yelled at her was demeaning but she was sorry for what she did. She didn't argue with Ursula. She sighed and said in a low voice. "I understand."

"Good."Ursula confirmed it.

And Anna saw another girl with dark curly hair and very pretty face gallantly helped Elsa stand up like helping a fine queen or a pampered princess and pick up her books for her. Then she leant close and said something to her. Elsa nodded and Anna heard Elsa said in a lithe voice "Ursula, let's go." Then she and the dark hair girl turned and walked toward the entrance hall.

"So stay out of trouble Newbie. I will watch you." the big girl shouted at Anna. and gave Anna a push before she followed the other two girls away.

Ok, way to start a new shool life. She was not off to a good start, but, Anna wouldn't let this small event bother her too much,

Then she heard someone called her name. she turned around to see a pretty girl with long gold hair and big green eyes looking at her. A bright smile on her slightly freckled face.

"Rapunzel" Anna screamed in elation, grinned from ear to ear. her arms stretched out to hug her friend, Rapunzel ran forward and hugged anna tightly.

"Oh, I am so happy you are really back." Rapunzel shouted.

"yah. I'am glad too." anna gigled. "how's everyone? sonwwhite, belle, ella, ariel, aroura..."

"they are fine and they will be thrilled to see you. come let's get inside."

rapunzel linked her arms around Anna's while they quickly walked into the hall.

Students were crowding in the hallway. Several girls gathered together around the lockers saw Rapunzel and then Anna, one of them let out a sream of merriness."Oh, that must be Anna, she is coming with Raps." Those girls started shouting, laughing, calling her name loudly and took turn hugging her. Made a lot of fools out of themselves but they don't care, they were just too happy to see their friends again.

Their enthusiam almost made Anna cry, "Oh, I missed you guys so much. Snow, Aurora, Ella, jasmine, tiana. Where are the other girls?"

"Well, they must went to the auditorium now, there is a assembly soon, we should get going too." Snow said, and lead the way toward the assembly.

So, while they went to the gathering, Anna started asking questions. "So, does you guys know the girl named Elsa?" she looked around her, her friends rolled eyes.

"Everybody in Arendelle high knows Elsa, the Ice Queen."They said together. "you heard of her already?" Rapunzel asked absent-mindedly. The other girls turned to look at the New Arendell girl too.

"yea? Funny thing, I kind of knocked her down at the gate just half an hour ago." Anna said with a embarrassing grin on her face.

Suddenly all her friend stared at her like she is a martian or a dinosaur. "you did what?"

And this moment two red head girls came running to them, they shouted "Anna, you back." Anna looked it was Merida and Ariel. They jumped toward them and hugged her. But every other girls were still in surprise of Anna's confession.

Before any of them could say anything, Merida started to announce her news.

"Hi," She grined to the girls,"Did you hear it, there is new clumsy girl come to the school and she just ran into the ice queen and knocked her down on the lawn. the octopus nearly crashed her. Oh, I feel sorry for the new girl." Merida let out a puff and shook her head.

It was like a hammering on Anna's head. She stuttered,"The…ic…ice…queen, and oc…octopus...what're you talking about." Merida was shocked by anna's sudden reaction. "relax, I was just saying there is new girl who just got herself in big trouble." she looked at Anna in concern.

"Meri, the new girl who knocked Elsa down was Anna." Jasmine gave Merida a reproaching look. Both Merida and Ariel shouted out,"what?"

Anna dropped her head. This was bad. why was Merida saying that. And the oher girls seemed a little worried too. Tiana put a hand on anna's shoulder,"honey, Merida just said that in school there are some people you don't want to mess up with. the first from the list is the ice queen and her posse."

This was not helping, Anna got really worried now. She looked at her friends. Never in there conversations through skype did any of them mention the ice queen to Anna and she's been away for two years, she knew nothing about her. But that didn't matter now. what's done was done.

"Oh, good heaven,"snowwhite started,"Anna honey, how did that happen." "doesn't matter how that happened now, the important thing is Anna should be aware of her situation." Ella followed. Rapunzel weighed in,"So, when I saw you outside, you were just...""yyyyeeees"Anna gave a painful confirmation.

"ok, we probably should tell you this long ago, but better late than never."Ella conluded, looking around and seeing everyone all nodded.

Ariel stepped froward and grabbed Anna's hand,"Anna, let's get going, and I will tell you the things you should know in this school."

~EA~

So, apprently, Elsa was at junoir year, the same with Belle, pocahontas and mulan and one year above Anna and the girls. She only came here to start her high school two years ago. Before that she was in a girls' broad school in England. And Elsa came when Anna had just moved to seattle.

And Elsa, that was Elsa Arendelle, was the daughter of Mr Arendelle, who was the great great great great grandson of the funder of this town, the old Mr Arendelle and this town was named after him. And Arendelle family practically owned this town. Arendelle high, for example, was a big beneficiary of Arendelle family's money.

All students in school were afriad of Elsa and at the same time obsessed with her. they would be thrilled to talk to her, but she was always kinda a private person. "Yea,she is evil! She can destroy you with one flip of hand."Ariel warned anna."yah, she is evil, evil and she is cold." Rapunzel grumbled.

"I think Elsa isn't that bad, she seems sweet and...and beautiful to me."Anna couldn't help but express her opinion. "no, she is not sweet," Aurora protested,"once some of her minions poured water on my face because I was so tired and fell asleep in a class, and one of her minions called Gothel put gums in Rapunzel's hair. And so many other things."

"What, they did that?" Anna asked. "just how many minions does elsa have."

"well,we are just about to tell you that." Merida chipped in, "maybe, there is a dozen or two dozen, we can't even keep count.

"But there are sveral important ones among them." Ella continued. "First, it's the big one who you talked to just moments ago. Her name's Ursula, people call her "octopus". she picks up a girl like you like nothing. She's Elsa's bouncer and she picked on Ariel a lot. And there is Gothel that Aurora had just mentioned, she has dark curly hair who l believe you met this morning, Rapunzel was so scared of her. And there is Cruella and Tremaine they are just as bad as those other two.

"wow, you guys, I am sorry to hear that." Anna looked at her friends.

"There are so many of them." Anna surprised."But, this doesn't mean Elsa did all the mean things."

"She is the ringleader,"Ariel and Rapunzel grumbled."and she hung out with these people."

"And she just watched when those bullys do the nasty things." Snow and Jasmine let their words out.

Anna and her friends finally made to the grand hall. The students gathering together had taken their own seats by their friends now. Anna and the girls find Belle, there are two seats empty beside hers. Anna and Rapunzel went to her and the aother girls took seats two row behinde them.

"Hi, Anna, I am so glad to see you again. Good morning Rap." Belle showed them a charming smile. "you find everything fine so far." She watched Anna, who is little distracted.

"Well, Anna just made her first contact with the ice queen, not in a good way."

"Oh, really. What happened?"

"It's a long story, to make it quick, this morning I was happy to go to my new school that I ran right in to her and she fell on the ground.

"Ah," Belle seemed to understand, her brows raised. Anna never need to say too much to Belle, she always understood things very fast. "Don't worry Anna, you will be fine."

"Attention, students. Our meeting starts now." A hansome boy with auburn hair and long sideburn announced on the stage.

Anna looked at the stage, "who is that?"

"His name is Hans, a member of the studens committee staff." Belle told Anna, "And he is also one of Elsa's admirer."

And there came the headmistress walking toward the rostrum.

End Part 1.


End file.
